


passing the time

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Spit Kink, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, just a WHOLE buncha kinks, no one - Freeform, who can stop me!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Stranded on a planet, Keith and Lance play truth or dare, and Lance is determined to figure out the truth Keith refused to answer.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 650





	passing the time

**Author's Note:**

> hey all!!! a lovely ~anonymous~ twitter user prompted this fic from me. hope you guys enjoy!!!

It had been, in every sense of the phrase, a _very_ long day.

The day started completely normally, or as normally as they could when you lived in space. But they hadn’t woken to blaring alarms or a ship under attack, which was always promising for Team Voltron.

Even more promising: waking up with Lance’s arms around him.

They’d been dating for three months now, though sometimes Keith still didn’t dare to believe it. After years of tip-toeing around each other, the tension between them had finally come to fruition.

 _That_ day was possibly one for the history books. Mostly because it was Keith who’d made the first move. Lance being who he was, Keith had always assumed that he was the type to initiate things. That he wore his heart on his sleeve and that anyone in the vicinity would know without question who exactly he had the hots for. Ergo: not Keith.

But Keith’s attraction to Lance had taken a painful turn, in the sense that he couldn’t look at Lance without his heart aching. Couldn’t sleep without Lance invading his dreams. Could hardly talk to the guy without his brain screaming at him to _do something_.

So even though it was obvious that Lance didn’t like him like that, he’d decided to go ahead and do something about it anyway. Even if ( _when_ ) Lance rejected him, at least he’d know it was finally over and he could try to move on.

But when he’d told Lance (a whole bunch of _I just wanted you to know_ and _I don’t expect you to do anything about it_ and _I’m sorry if this made you uncomfortable_ ) Lance had reacted entirely unexpectedly. In that he’d kissed Keith.

Things had been good since then. After Keith accused him of kissing him out of pity, anyway. But they’d started dating, and neither Allura nor Shiro had blown a casket, and even Pidge hadn’t made fun of them too much. Keith fell asleep in Lance’s room more often than his own, they were surprisingly good at communication, and Lance was unsurprisingly _very good_ in bed.

So.

It’s probably a good thing that Keith’s stranded on a planet with Lance, of all people. Because yes, it’d been a normal start to a normal day, but as things in space tended to go, it didn’t stay that way for long. There’d been a split up mission, and fighting, and now both Red and Blue were out of commission and their comms were down. Go figure.

Thankfully, they’re on a planet with an atmosphere, and there are rivers with actual, non-toxic water and enough edible vegetation for them to get by. Even so, that does absolutely nothing for the extreme boredom that’s taken over them.

They’re used to creature comforts, okay? And that means a bed. And good food. And friends that are constantly around to entertain them.

“Go fish,” Lance says, looking up from his cards. He’d had a deck in Blue, but Keith is pretty sure that they’ve drained every possible way to make cards fun. He throws his deck to the ground.

“I give up,” he says.

“But you were winning!”

“If I have to play another card game, I’m going to go insane,” Keith promises, and Lance wisely abandons his cards as well.

“Strip poker was next,” he mutters.

“I’m trying the comms again,” Keith says, despite knowing it’s hopeless. Regardless, he stands up and paces to the river’s edge, shoving his helmet onto his head.

They’ve been stranded like this enough times to know that, in the end, their friends are going to find them. They always do. It just takes longer to track their lions when the comms are down, and they’ve got to be patient, but Keith’s horrible at being patient. He just wants to see the castle in the sky already, wants to be well on their way to another secluded pocket of space, freshly showered and with Lance already laying in his bed, making grabby hands for Keith before he can even put his clothes on.

He flicks on the comms, his mood souring further at the tell-tale sound of static, and says their friends’ names anyway. No one answers and Keith debates throwing his helmet into the river out of sheer frustration, but he’s broken or lost enough helmets in his day to know that they aren’t actually the easiest to replicate, and Pidge will probably actually kill him if she has to go through the syncing process with a new helmet again.

He returns and Lance is sitting innocently on the same log, the cards now picked up and put away.

“Feel better?”

“No.”

“I have a new game for us,” Lance says. Keith plops back onto the ground across from him, leaning against a tree. He would suggest sleeping, but they both know that’s a bad idea. This planet hasn’t given them any reason to be wary just yet, but the moment they decided to let themselves feel safe is exactly when some kind of alien monster will come ambling out of the underbrush, ready to devour them. Keith just knows it.

“Is it i-spy again?” Keith asks.

“No, ‘cause you’re color blind.”

“I’m _not_. You just call things _fuchsia_ or _magenta_ instead of _red_.”

“I’ll have you know that those are all acceptable colors, Kogane. And that you should probably get your eyes checked,” Lance says.

“Yeah, whatever,” Keith says, but he still feels that warm pull in his chest. The one that belies the fact that he’s not annoyed with Lance, that he’s never really annoyed with Lance at all, and that his affection for him is only growing by the day.

God, it’s terrifying.

“So, what’s the game?” Keith asks.

“Truth or dare,” Lance says grandly, grinning up to his ears. Keith resists the urge to groan, because Lance has been doing his best to entertain the two of them this entire time. He has a seemingly endless repertoire of games, although the fact that they’ve made it down to Go Fish and Truth or Dare probably means they’re making it toward the end of that not-so-actually-endless list.

But, “Don’t we already know everything about each other?” Keith asks anyway. Lance has the audacity to laugh at him. “I’m just saying!” Keith protests. “I mean, we spend every day together. Last week you told me I couldn’t sleep over because you had a stomachache.”

“That’s putting it nicely,” Lance says, grinning, and yeah, sue him, but Keith doesn’t really want to say out loud that his boyfriend barred him entry into his room because he’d ate some alien food that his stomach was apparently _very_ disagreeable with.

“Anyway, you’re wrong,” Lance says boldly. “If you think three months of dating means we have nothing new to say to each other, I don’t even want to know what you think’s gonna happen in five years.”

Keith bites down on his smile before it can give him away. It’s not that he didn’t think they’d be dating in five years – extenuating circumstances like being killed in combat aside, anyway – but he never would’ve been so bold as to say it out loud. But the fact that Lance thinks they’ll make it that long, too, makes his heart do something embarrassing. Something he wouldn’t normally tell Lance.

Okay, maybe there is some substance to a game of Truth or Dare.

“Fine,” Keith says.

“ _Plus_ ,” Lance continues, because when he wants to sell a point, he sells it all the way. Keith huffs and slouches against the tree a little more, just in case this takes a while. “There’s no one else here.”

“Which makes it less fun,” Keith points out.

“ _Wrong_ ,” Lance declares, pointing at him. If Keith were closer, he’d bite that finger. Just to watch Lance’s eyes widen in surprise at something he didn’t think Keith would do. “It means we can ask things we wouldn’t want the others to know the answer to.”

“Okay, you got me,” Keith says placidly. “You start.”

“Bold move,” Lance claims. “And your first mistake of the night. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Keith says, because he’s not a coward.

“Coward,” Lance says. Keith picks up the closest rock he can find and throws it at him, but Lance snatches it out of the air. “I dare you to put your hair up.”

Keith blushes, which should be inexplicable, but really, it’s just telling. “Tame,” Keith jokes, but he’s already gathering his hair at the back of his neck and tying it up into a knot. Before Lance, he never put his hair up. His helmet kept it out of his face during missions and he never really cared if it got in his face otherwise.

Until Lance.

Now, it has a certain connotation in his mind. He almost always puts his hair up when they have sex. It’d started because after the first few times, he realized that there _was_ another time when he cared if his hair was getting in his face, and that was when he was giving Lance a blowjob. But after that, Lance had started asking him to put it up for sex regardless. He said he didn’t like it when he couldn’t see Keith face, when he couldn’t see exactly what he was doing to him. And now, putting his hair up at all made him think of him and Lance, naked. Him and Lance, kicking the sheets off the bed as they grew too hot for them. Him and Lance, arching against one another, gasping into each other’s ears, clutching each other’s shoulders.

“Sure,” Lance says simply, leaning forward on the log, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He had to know he looked hot like that, looking down at Keith. They’d gotten adventurous in bed a few times, playing around with things like giving up control and being more dominant or submissive, but it was usually Lance who ended up taking the more dominant role.

Keith didn’t mind. Lance was a master with his words, and the things he said would make Keith melt into a puddle of embarrassment if they were uttered in the light of day. Not to mention, Keith wasn’t so sure he could say things like that himself without spontaneously combusting, even though he had a few fantasies of his own. Not that he would ever tell Lance that.

“Truth or dare?” Keith says, because Lance won’t stop staring at his newly exposed face and neck and the game needs to progress before Keith succumbs to the heat in Lance’s eyes.

“Truth,” Lance says easily, and Keith says the first thing that comes to mind, the thing that’s been eating away at him for a while now.

“How long have you liked me?”

He’d wondered it when he’d first confessed his feelings to Lance in an exhilarating rush. He’d definitely said more than he’d been planning to, had gone entirely off-script from the sane and professional-sounding confession he’d made for himself in the shower, but he hadn’t been able to stop it.

He’d talked and talked and talked (as if confessing his feelings wasn’t out of character for him enough) and when he’d finally stopped, in the moment before Lance kissed him, the weight of everything he’d said had pressed down on him. Things like _I’ve liked you for a really long time now_ and also _maybe even before I really realized it_ and definitely _before we even started being friends._

But Lance had kissed him, and Keith’s heart had taken over his brain and he’d never thought to ask Lance the same. And then, after months of dating, it felt too awkward to ask. Sounded too insecure. But he was just curious, all right?

“Now we’re talkin’,” Lance says, sitting up straight again. And then, “Since the Garrison.”

Keith’s brain short-circuits. He blinks, but Lance is still sitting there, and he’s still grinning, and the moon is still in the same spot in the sky.

“Wait, _what_?” Keith says.

“No follow ups,” says Lance.

“That’s not fair!” Keith says. “You’re lying.”

“ _Lying_?” Lance gasps, pressing a hand to his chest. “I believe it’s called _truth_ or dare, babe, not _lie_ or dare.”

Keith glares at his boyfriend. “You liked Allura when we first got here,” he points out.

“I definitely noticed that she was pretty,” Lance agrees.

“And you flirted with her.”

“Yep, sounds like me.”

“You had a crush on her,” Keith surmises, and Lance holds up a finger.

“That one isn’t so true.”

Keith makes a sound almost as incomprehensible as his incomprehension.

“I’m telling the truth!” Lance says. “I thought she was pretty and I _did_ flirt with her, but that was only because of you.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Everyone knows that the best way to keep someone from figuring out you like them is to make it obvious that you like someone else,” Lance scoffs. “Having a crush on your rival is way too embarrassing. I couldn’t let you figure that out.”

Keith opens his mouth – there’s definitely more he needs to learn from this gold mine – but Lance interrupts him. “Nope!” he says. “You already got multiple follow ups, which is totally against the rules. It’s my turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Keith says.

“Do you have any kinks?” Lance says it innocently enough, but his face stays perfectly impassive, like he’s trying to avoid expressing of whatever he’s feeling. He’s interested.

“Yes,” Keith says, and Lance’s eyes widen a fraction.

“What—”

“No follow ups.”

“WHAT?” Lance blurts out. “You’re kidding, right? You _just_ asked follow ups!”

“It’s the rules,” Keith says, hoping the heat in his face isn’t visible. The fact that Lance even asked if he has kinks probably means he has some of his own, but Keith feels weird about his. Both the thought of mentioning it and having Lance say no, and the thought of Lance saying yes just to appease him, makes him feel queasy.

He can’t just say it. If Lance is grossed out by it, then he’s going to know that Keith _isn’t_ grossed out by it. He’ll know about it forever. And Keith might actually die if that’s the case.

It’s not like it’s some kink that he’s going to regret not experiencing. It’s not a big deal, and it’s not like what they’re doing isn’t already perfect as it is.

He can’t tell Lance a wildly inappropriate part of him really wants to spit in his mouth.

Keith almost flinches just thinking about it. Both because it’s embarrassing and because the thought does genuinely turn him on. He doesn’t even know what it is about it.

All he knows is that he lived alone in a cabin in the desert. He spent most of his time outside or desperately trying to load any sort of webpage on his shitty internet. On a few rare occasions when his internet had actually worked well enough to stream videos, he’d come across a couple videos on less-than-reputable websites where one of the actors had spit into the other’s mouth.

In the moment, it’d seemed hot. Immediately afterward, Keith had been embarrassed he’d even thought so.

And so telling Lance isn’t an option.

Lance is still gaping, but Keith stays quiet, his arms crossed over his chest, and Lance finally gets the message. “Fine. Your turn.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Lance says defiantly.

“I dare you to not pursue that line of questioning.”

“Against the rules.”

“Since when!?”

“That’s always been the rules!” Lance scoffs. “Come on, it can’t be that embarrassing.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Keith huffs. And then, “I dare you to try the comms.”

Lance rolls his eyes but picks up his helmet. He doesn’t even put it on and they can both hear the crackle of static when it connects. “Happy?”

“No.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Keith says, because there’s no way he’s going to say truth again. He can’t.

“I dare you to touch yourself,” Lance says. And he slides off the log so that he’s leaning against it instead, his elbows resting on it languidly as his legs stretch out in front of himself.

“What?” Keith says.

“You heard me.”

Keith already feels like a cheater for not answering the last question and he can’t see a way to get out of this without ruining the game. And so, red in the face, he tries to squeeze his hand into his pants.

They’re made for combat, though. They’re already skin-tight, so that they won’t fall down or chafe in battle, and he ends up having to pull them down enough to expose himself. He feels beyond awkward, not even hard yet, but Lance’s eyes are on him so he starts moving, stroking himself in a familiar rhythm.

“This is embarrassing,” Keith says.

“I think it’s hot,” says Lance. “See how easy that was?”

Already, his cock is starting to respond. Both to his touch and Lance’s eyes on him, aided by the fact that now he knows that Lance _likes_ it. Watching him.

Is this to prove a point? Is it like this with many kinks? Things that you wouldn’t normally find hot suddenly gaining a new appeal when you know your partner does?

“Truth or dare?” Keith blurts out, half wanting Lance’s eyes off him and half not wanting him to look away. He feels hot under the collar, despite the rather cool atmosphere of the planet, and he’s beyond thankful that they haven’t seen any natives around. Lance is right – they never would’ve done any of these truths or dares if their friends were around.

“Dare.”

“You touch yourself, too.”

“Original,” Lance says, but he’s grinning. Lance is already hard when he pulls himself out, which puts Keith at ease. And then they’re sitting across from each other, both getting off like this, and it’s – well, it’s something they’ve never done before, and it’s definitely hot. It feels good when Lance’s touches him – great, even – but it’s just different when you’re doing it to yourself.

You know exactly what makes you feel good, exactly what speed and pressure are liable to make you cum faster. And now he’s watching _Lance_ , and Lance is watching him, and – fuck.

“Your turn,” Keith says, because he needs to distract himself. When Lance touches him, he tends to take it slow. Make it teasing. He knows Keith’s short on patience, and he likes to test that, likes to stretch him as far as he’ll go.

Keith’s never been like that. He can’t remember ever taking longer than ten minutes on his own, and that’s with trying to make it last.

“I assume you’re picking dare?”

“Yep,” Keith says. He slides a little further down the trunk, bringing his knee up. He can’t spread his legs properly like this, his pants trapping them, and it’s infuriating.

“Take your shirt off,” Lance says. “I want to see you.”

Keith hastens to comply, because now that he’s started, he doesn’t want to stop. He has to undo the braces on his arms and yank the armor off his torso before he can remove his shirt, and it’s probably not a good idea, they should probably still be on guard, but it’s way too late for that train of thought. His clothes land in a pile beside him, and Lance’s eyes are roving over his body, watching his every movement.

Lance didn’t tell him to go back to touching himself, but he does so anyway. Lance’s eyes slide from his mouth, which is half open, to his collarbones and chest, no doubt heaving with every breath. They flick to his arms, watching the movement and tension in his muscles as he strokes himself, and finally slides down to his hand, wrapped around his cock. Lance’s eyes stay glued there for mere moments before darting upward and starting the process all over again.

“Truth or dare?” Lance says. It’s supposed to be Keith’s turn, but his brain is working at half capacity anyway, and he doesn’t have the will to protest.

“Dare.”

“Bastard,” Lance mutters. “You should just tell me. We could do it right now.”

Keith sucks in a breath, his cock twitching in his hand at the mere suggestion alone, and he blinks, trying to reorient himself. Fuck. This was the true purpose of Lance’s plan.

Talking about kinks while fully clothed and unaroused? Probably harder to do. But it’s different like this. Different with the heat in Lance’s eyes surveying him, different with his breath escaping him faster with every stroke, different with the heat in his stomach building with every passing moment.

He’s definitely done and said things with Lance in the moment that have embarrassed him afterward. Except despite all his joking, Lance has never teased him for any of it. Hell, he’s the same way. He’s all kind and considerate and funny most of the time, but there are rare moments when they’re in bed together when he says something so filthy it gives Keith goosebumps all over. And Keith never bring it up later, either.

The fact of the matter is that they’re still the same people afterward. What they do during sex doesn’t define them or change their opinions of each other. It just makes it even hotter next time, when they’ve learned more about each other and the boundaries they have.

“Dare you to come over here,” Lance says, and Keith abandons his pile of clothes and scoots closer to Lance, totally undignified. Once he’s close enough, Lance grabs his ankles and drags him the rest of the way. They’re still across from each other, but now Keith’s legs are spread wide and on top of Lance’s, aided by the fact Lance yanked his pants down to the top of his shin braces in the struggle.

He’s leaning back on one hand, now, the other flying over himself despite his internal insistence to slow down.

“Truth or dare?” Keith says breathlessly.

“Truth.”

“Are there any kinks that turn you off?”

Lance laughs, the sound escaping on an exhale, and the hand that isn’t touching himself is settled over Keith’s ankle. He squeezes and despite the heat of the moment, Keith’s heart melts.

“Nothing I wouldn’t consider for you,” Lance admits. “To be honest, the thought of doing something that you find hot _is_ hot.”

Keith clenches his eyes shut, letting himself imagine it. It would be in the heat of the moment, that’s for sure. Maybe Lance would be sucking him off. Or maybe he’d be pounding into Lance, who’d be laying there and taking it, his mouth open in a moan. And then Keith would just do it, just spit in his mouth. And instead of flinching away in disgust, or looking at Keith with betrayal, he’d moan louder and spread his legs wider.

In his imagination, at least.

“Truth or dare?” Lance says, and Keith’s really close to coming now. He can’t help it. He opens his eyes, looking at Lance between his eyelashes, and the word truth is on the tip of his tongue.

But fear clenches around his heart, because it isn’t sanitary in the slightest, and it’s violating, isn’t it? And Lance usually takes on the dominant roles in these situations anyway, and, and, _and—_

“Dare,” he says.

Lance’s eyes go steely. He thought Keith was going to say truth, that’s for sure. And Keith really almost had. He just can’t.

“I dare you to stop,” Lance says.

It’s just as abrupt as his dare to start had been. Keith almost thinks he misunderstood him.

“What?” he says, his hand still moving, and he’s _so close_ , but Lance reaches out and grabs his wrist, forcing him to stop. He squeezes until Keith lets go reflexively, and Keith’s cock is throbbing, his chest and face no doubt flushed with exertion. They’ve never done this before.

“Edging,” Lance says. “That’s another one of my kinks.”

Keith’s hand is clenched into a fist, just to keep himself from finishing when he’s this close. His cock is twitching against his stomach, and he’s desperate, and surely Lance is going to let him finish?

“Fuck,” Keith breathes. He’s staring at Lance with wide eyes. Lance, who’s still jerking off in front of him. Lance, who might cum without him, and then Keith will be the only one who’s hard, and even if Lance tells him to start again he’ll still be doing it alone, Lance solely watching him again.

“You want to touch yourself?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith says desperately.

“Wild,” Lance says, and he laughs when Keith makes a sound of outrage somewhere in the back of his throat. “Your turn.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Lance says. Probably because there’s no chance he’s going to let Keith stop him. And he’s right, Keith totally is petty enough to take revenge like that.

“Are you going to let me cum?” Keith demands, and Lance grins wildly. He looks debauched. And completely handsome. His hair is messier than usual, and while that’s just because of his helmet and him having run his hands through it in frustration all day, it still looks like sex hair. His pupils are blown wide and even though he’s still wearing way more clothing than Keith, it’s impossible to miss the definition of his body in their undersuits. Keith might even have made him undress had he picked dare, just because his eyes are so hungry for a glimpse of Lance’s skin.

“Of course,” Lance says, and he’s still watching Keith intently, even though he’s not touching himself anymore. Eyes still dancing across his body, taking in every bit of him that they can. “As soon as you tell me your kink.”

Keith’s mouth drops open. He definitely should’ve been expecting it. Still, he blurts out, “You’re evil!”

“I’m pragmatic,” Lance corrects him. Keith doesn’t know how he still has access to an extensive vocabulary at a time like this. He’s definitely running out of time, if the breathiness of Lance’s voice and near-constant fluttering of his eyelashes is any sign.

And Keith knows it’s a sign. He’s seen it enough times by now to be sure of it.

“Truth or dare?” Lance says. And then, “Last chance, babe, I’m getting close.”

Keith bites on the inside of his cheek. In the back of his mind, he’s trying to go over the pros and cons, as if he hasn’t already done that tonight. He knows what the possible outcomes are. He knows that there’s a chance this could take a delightful turn, and another, more horrifically embarrassing chance where it _doesn’t_.

He knows this, but he’s desperate, because Lance made him desperate, and he really, really doesn’t want it to end like this. If Lance is freaked out, then that’s his own damn fault. He’s the one who pushed Keith. He’s the one who said he’s be down to try almost anything, if Keith were into it.

“Truth,” Keith mutters, his hand inching closer to his cock.

Lance’s answering grin is sinful.

“What’s your kink?” he says. Practically _purrs_. And Keith’s shaking, desperation and exhilaration taking over his body. He’s definitely, absolutely red in the face, and it takes all of his will power not to close his eyes when he says it, because then he’ll miss Lance’s reaction, and he won’t know how he truly feels.

“I…” Keith starts. Lance’s hand starts moving faster. “I really want to… spit in your mouth,” Keith says in a rush. Of all the reactions Keith was expecting, it wasn’t for Lance to moan.

“Touch yourself,” Lance gasps, and Keith obeys in an instant. He’s still so close, by some sort of miracle – probably because Lance didn’t flinch in disgust. “Not gonna lie, that sounds hot.”

“You’re serious?” Keith says. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Babe, the way you were going on, I thought it was gonna be something insane,” Lance laughs. “You better spit in my mouth before I come.”

Keith’s breath catches in his throat. He feels like he needed to prepare himself, somehow, or maybe practice, but that sounds insane even in his own head, and they’re almost out of time, anyway. He rises up onto his knees and shuffles forward, finally getting to touch Lance, getting to cup his face and drag a hand through his hair and press their mouths together.

It has none of the build-up that they usually have. The slow start to a lazy make out which progresses into more. This is just an immediately clash of teeth, of Lance swiping his tongue into Keith’s mouth and Keith catching his lower lip between his teeth.

Lance is gripping the back of his thigh, holding him close, and Keith pulls away so that he can grab Lance’s cock. Lance gasps, his body arching toward Keith – and it’s the golden moment.

Keith spits in his mouth before he can even open his eyes, and he presses their lips together immediately afterward, forcing his tongue into Lance’s mouth as well. Lance is lax and malleable against him. It’s the most dominant Keith’s ever been, and he _likes_ it.

Lance’s is touching him the next moment, their hands moving in tandem. He’s the first to cum, his hand moving erratically over Keith as his cock twitches in Keith’s hand, and Keith follows him almost immediately afterward. He sags against Lance’s chest, feeling warm and gooey and _soft_ and so appreciative of his boyfriend. He’s prepared to stay there for a while, to just bask in it, but Lance is shoving him off almost immediately.

It has alarm bells ringing in Keith’s head.

“What—” he begins.

“Get your clothes!” Lance says urgently, and Keith’s heart sinks. He really was grossed out by it.

“But—”

“I wasn’t lying when I said we were running out of time,” Lance says, nodding his head upward. Keith follows his gaze and sees that castle in the sky, descending on their location.

“Oh my God,” he blurts, jumping up and pulling his pants with him.

“Sorry,” Lance says hastily. “Almost getting caught is—”

“One of your kinks,” Keith interrupts. “You have a lot of them.”

Lance grins. “And you let me do them! I love you.”

It’s not the first time he’s said it, but it hits Keith like a steamroller every time. He wrestles himself into his shirt, yanking his hair out of its hair tie immediately afterward, because there’s no way he can face his friends without thinking about what they’ve just done if he still has it up.

“For the record, your kink is totally tame,” Lance says. “And hot. I was willing to let you piss on me if that’s what you wanted.”

Keith flushes fiercely, spluttering, but Lance just pecks him on the lips, handing him his chest plate.

“Never let it be said that Lance McClain can’t find a way to pass the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my fandom twitters!!! @jacecares for normal content and @bluegaysonly for nsfw content 🤪 
> 
> also hope u guys r staying safe and washing ur hands and not going insane in quarantine, Like Me


End file.
